


The Sickness

by jackson_nicole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just outside of the town of Beacon Hills an abandoned warehouse stood. Most of its windows were intact and the steel and wood had held up for it being abandoned. Everyone that passed the warehouse as they entered or exited Beacon Hills, wrote it off as nothing but an old warehouse. Or so they thought. Little did the residents know that deep under that old, abandoned warehouse, lived an ancient evil, the likes of which the town had never seen. The only ones who had even an inkling that something was wrong, was the pack. But this was an evil so dark, they would never be able to defeat it on their own.</p><p>This was an evil that spread like a virus. Causing its victims to become dreadfully almost deathly sick. This evil moved around from town to town, city to city, country to country, slowly taking each victim, reveling in its deeds. This sickness took anything and anyone. But it took greater pleasure in taking the supernatural creatures that it found. Next to nothing was immune to this sickness, save a strain of DNA that only the lucky ones had. And if Beacon Hills had any hope of saving itself and ridding themselves of this evil, they had better hope they had at least one of those lucky few living among them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

 

Stiles drove Scott to the hospital to deliver dinner to his mom. Over the last week, she had been working rather long hours of overtime, sometimes not coming home almost a full 24 hours after she started her shift. Stiles parked and he and Scott got out and went inside to look for her. Scott went to the front desk first, instead of wandering the hospital and tracking her down.

“Hi, um, is Melissa McCall around?” Scott asked, flashing the receptionist a smile. She smiled back at him and said, “Let me page her. I think she’s upstairs.”

Scott nodded and stepped back to stand with Stiles. The boys looked around and saw there was a rather large number of people being treated, for the same thing, it seemed like. One doctor was with three or four people at once, giving medicine or doing blood draws. They saw one of the kids from school and went to him.

“Hey, Kyle. You okay? What’s going on, man?” Scott asked. Kyle looked up at them, and stared, as if he had no idea who they were. The friends exchanged glances before Stiles said, “Kyle? It’s Scott and Stiles...From school?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Right. Hey.” He said, weariness and sleep thick in his voice.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, reaching out to grasp his shoulder, lightly.

“Yeah. Just feeling a little off. Food poisoning or something.” Kyle said.

“Well, then you and everyone have it.” Scott said, looking around. Everyone in the room looked just as bad as Kyle did, but there was no conceivable way that everyone in Beacon Hills all had food poisoning. Stiles looked up at Scott, his hand still on Kyle’s shoulder, when Kyle was overcome by a coughing fit. Stiles jumped back, wiping his hand on his shirt.

“Jesus.” Stiles breathed. Kyle coughed up a few droplets of blood and lots of phlegm. Scott and Stiles both made a face as Melissa came around the corner and went to them.

“Don’t touch them.” She warned, pulling them away and into a side room. “It’s contagious.”

Stiles’ eyes widened in fear and looked at Scott. Melissa sighed and said, “You touched him, didn’t you?”

“I just wanted to see if he was okay!” Stiles protested as Melissa grabbed a bottle of hand sanitizer and slathered Stiles’ hands in it. She put some into her son’s hands, just for good measure, before taking the bag of food.

“You’re a lifesaver, Scott.” She said with a smile. “I’ll be home late again. We’ve been getting more and more calls. All our ambulances are all out on calls and bringing people back. I don’t know how much room we’re going to have left. I need you two to be careful okay? And tell the pack too.”

“We will, Mom. Don’t worry. You be careful, too.” Scott said, a smile on his face but worry in his eyes. Melissa smiled and said, “I will. Now go. It’s late.”

Melissa kissed the boy's cheeks and walked out. Scott and Stiles wasted no time, and high tailed it out of the hospital and over to Derek’s, calling the pack as they went.

~

“So what is it?” Liam asked. Once everyone had gathered, Scott and Stiles broke down what they had seen and what Melissa told them at the hospital.

“We don’t know, Liam.” Stiles said. “All we know is it’s contagious and it’s been affecting almost all of Beacon Hills.”

“So we need to be careful until we find out what this thing is and how to cure it.” Scott said.

“Why don’t we call Deaton? Maybe he can help out? It could be a wolf thing?” Liam suggested.

“I’ll give him a call and have him talk to my mom, but I don’t know how much help he’s going to be.” Scott said.

“I’ve been feeling like something is here. Not physically, but...In the air.” Derek said. “It’s...It has a smell.”

Malia nodded and added, “Same. I can smell it at school. It’s bad. It smells like...Death and rotten eggs barfed in a sulfur pit.”

“That’s...Rather specific.” Stiles said, watching her with a nauseated expression.

“It’s true.” Derek said. “And whatever it is, it’s coming from over the hill. It’s very…”

“Pungent.” Malia finished. Derek nodded.

“Then we should go check it out.” Lydia said. “I mean if we can find the source, we can probably find a cure.”

“I dunno, Lydia. It could be dangerous.” Derek said, pushing himself off the wall and walking to the group. “Liam. Scott. The three of us will go and check it out.”

“Whoa! What about me?!” Stiles asked, rather offended. Derek looked up at him with an ‘Are you serious?’ look. “Hey, I could be useful.”

“With what metal bat?” Liam shot back, smirking. Stiles looked at him, then looked between Derek, Scott and Lydia.

“Alright. Who told him?” He asked. Scott chuckled and slung an arm around his neck, patting his chest.

“Calm down, man. Someone needs to stay behind and watch the girls.” Scott said.

“Excuse you!” Lydia exclaimed.

“Since when do _we_ need protecting?” Malia asked, both of them equally offended. Scott chuckled.

“Did I say he needs to watch you? I meant you two need to watch him.” Scott teased. Stiles mocked laughed and pushed Scott’s arm away, with a small smirk on his face. Scott chuckled.

“Are we agreed? First sign of anything hostile, we’re out of there. I’ve never sensed anything like this before and my gut is telling me this isn’t going to end well.” Derek said. For the first time, since Cora being in town, they actually saw worry and concern fill the older wolf’s face. Malia glanced at Lydia, then went to her cousin, putting a hand on his arm. Derek looked up at her and Malia gave him a soft smile. Derek smiled and nodded, silently telling her he was alright.

“We should go now.” Scott said. Derek nodded.

“Let’s go.” He stated plainly.

~

The plans were made and the three boys took off toward the smell that Derek had detected. Scott and Liam had not yet caught the scent that Derek did, but once they approached the hill out of town, the scent wafted over them both, almost making them vomit.

“Oh, my god!” Scott shouted, covering his face.

“Jesus! What is that?!” Liam yelled, holding his stomach and burying his face in the seat. Derek half smirked, the scent bothering him as well, though he had been living with it for a few weeks.

“That is not death.” Scott said, his voice muffled. “We’ve smelled death. That is not the smell of death that is-”

Scott gagged, fighting his body as his stomach rolled and threatened to vomit.

“It’s like rotting meat baking in a sulfur pit with rotten eggs and sour milk. Oh, dear God! Make it go away!” Liam shouted into the seat. Derek chuckled and continued driving. Liam and Scott slowly became accustomed to the smell as they neared the warehouse. Once there, Derek’s mood changed, instantly. He slowed the car and stopped, getting out. Liam and Scott quickly followed, watching him closely.

“What is it?” Scott asked, his claws drawn. Scott looked at the older Hale and saw his teeth already out and his eyes glowing. He pulled Liam closer and the three slowly approached the warehouse.

“There's something in there...Deep...It’s been there for a while…” Derek said, softly, as if he did not want to tell whatever lay inside that they were there. Derek sniffed at the air, briefly. “It’s been waiting…”

“For what?” Liam whispered. Derek’s lip curled up in a snarl and a low growl formed at the back of his throat. The trio slowly entered the building and began rooting around. Finally Derek flipped over a rather large cement block to uncover a hidden staircase. Liam and Scott came to him and looked at each other, surprised.

“Stay behind me and whatever you do, don’t say a word.” Derek hissed, before slowly making his way down. Scott and Liam followed him. As they walked through the dark corridor, it became enlightened by flame as they approached a fire in the middle of a dirt room. Other entrances leading in and out were scattered along the wall. Dread soon filled the room and put all three boys on edge.

“We shouldn’t be here.” Derek said, the fear rising in his voice, almost choking him. “Go.”

Scott and Liam turned and scrambled back down the corridor as a hideous shriek came from behind them. Derek followed, quickly. Scott and Liam made it up and out, jumping up and rolling on the floor. Derek just reached the top when something grabbed his legs and pulled, making him hit the stairs hard. Derek roared as he clung to a stair, trying to pull himself up.

“Derek!” Liam and Scott shouted. They scrambled to their feet and grabbed his arms, pulling him up.

“Get me out of here!” Derek shouted at them.

“We’re trying!” Liam shouted back. A gust of powerful wind came at them, accompanied by an awful shriek, that knocked them back. Derek lost his grip but only moved down a stair. He dug his nails into the wood as the creature appeared behind him. Derek looked back and his face went white. It was a dark cloaked figure, but it’s bright red eyes and creepy, white, laughing smile shone from the darkness. He saw the long and twisted fingers that curled around his legs, slowly. He looked back up to call for Liam and Scott again, but they had slammed against the wall and were knocked unconscious. Derek was just about to give up, when another figure appeared above him. The face was cloaked in shadow, but he recognized the gun that was in front of his face. He roared at the figure as the gun went off. The round flew into the darkness, at the creature. A sickening scream along with a horrible sizzling sound emerged and Derek was let go. Helped by the mysterious figure, he scrambled out of the hole, going to Liam and Scott, scooping up Liam and carrying him to the car. The figure hauled Scott to his feet and dragged him out to Derek. Derek took him and put him in the car, then turned on the figure, ready to ream out the little punk that shot at him, but stopped.

“You know, a thank you is sort of in order? I kind of just save your life.” She said, flipping her hair out of her face and putting her hands on her hips. Her hair was long, dark and curled. Even in the dark, Derek could see her tanned and freckled skin that covered her soft features and her piercing green eyes watched him. She wore all black, to blend in, Derek assumed; Black shirt covered by a black leather jacket, black jeans and heeled black boots that went up to her knees. The outfit complimented her curves, that were distinctly outlined, peaking Derek’s interest in her.

“You’re…”

“I swear to God, if I hear ‘but you’re a girl’ come out of your mouth, I’ll shove my pistol in there and shoot.” She said, rather irritated. Derek blinked.

“Sorry. I just...Wasn’t expecting you?” He said.

“Who were you expecting? Your fairy godfather?” She said, whirling and going back to her car. Derek made a quick check on the two unconscious boys in his back seat and hurried to follow her.

“Well, wait.” Derek grabbed her arm, gently and turned her to face him. “Who are you?”

“A hunter, obviously.” She said, tossing her gun through her window, into the passenger seat. “And no, I’m not here to hunt you and you little pack.”

“You...How did you…?”

“A werewolf roar is not something new to me, babe.” She said, with a small smirk. Derek blinked, then smirked.

“Right. Sorry, um, thank you. For saving us.” He said. The girl looked him over, then her face softened and she said, “You’re welcome.”

“I’m Derek.”

“Kat.” She said. Derek gave her a soft smile and opened his mouth to speak again, but Kat interrupted. “I’d suggest if you want to continue this conversation alive, we leave. Now.”

Derek nodded and hurried back to his car as Scott and Liam stirred.

“What happened?” Scott groaned, holding the back of his head.

“Are you two okay?” Derek asked, starting his car and taking off, Kat following.

“Yeah. I think so. Liam? Hey.” Scott nudged Liam and he rolled over, groaning and holding his back.

“What was that thing?” Liam groaned.

“I don’t know. Just stay down until we get back, okay?” Derek said, glancing behind him to make sure Kat was following.

“How did you get away?” Scott asked, sitting up slowly.

“The chick behind us saved me.” Derek said. Liam gave a weak chuckle and said, “Big, bad wolf needed a damsel in distress to save him?”

Derek shot him a look in the rear view mirror and said, “That thing had me by my ankles, you two were passed out, you better be happy she came along when she did or we’d all be dead. And believe me, she’s anything but a damsel in distress...She’s a hunter…”

“What?!” Scott and Liam shouted. Derek sighed.

“Big picture, boys, please!” Derek shouted back. Scott and Liam gave each other a look before sighing and sitting back. They drove in silence until they reached the loft. Kat pulled up beside him and got out, going to the back seat and helping Derek bring Scott and Liam inside. Derek pulled the door open and Lydia, Malia, Stiles turned and hurried over to help Scott and Liam to the couch.

“Oh, my God. What happened?” Lydia exclaimed, helping Liam sit comfortably. Liam winced and shifted slowly, pain shooting through his back.

“There’s something out there. It tried to kill us.” Liam said. Malia held Scott’s face, while Stiles examined the back of his head.

“ _What_ tried to kill you?” Malia asked, looking between the two.

“It’s called Hogram. It’s an ancient mythological creature that spread sickness and disease. It’s how it feeds. Every death the Hogram creates, it claims that body and soul to feast on.” Kat said, stepping down the stairs and slipping her holster off. Stiles, Malia and Lydia stared at her, confused and slightly shocked by this random new person that accompanied Derek. Derek sighed.

“Kat, this is the rest of the pack; Stiles, Malia and Lydia. You met Scott and Liam already. Guys, this is Kat. She saved our lives. She’s a hunter.” Derek stated, plainly, crossing his arms. Kat smirked at him and looked back at the others.

“I’m sorry. I thought you said she was a hunter…” Lydia said, with a soft laugh.

“No, you heard right. I’m a hunter.” Kat said, putting her hands on her hips. Derek gave her a sideways glance and smirk. Malia gave a soft scoff and said, “And we should trust you why?”

Kat raised an eyebrow. “Maybe because I just saved your three wolf friends instead of killing them, because the Hogram is more dangerous than an adolescent wolf pack?” She said, returning Malia’s sass. Malia blinked, surprised more of the brazen sass than anything she said.

“Hey, we aren’t an adolescent pack!” Stiles said, turning to her. Kat shifted her weight and smirked.

“Are you still in high school?” She asked. The group exchanged glances. Kat nodded. “Yeah. Adolescent wolf pack.”

“Well, how old are you?” Stiles asked, as if to call her on her bluff.

“I’m 22.” She stated. Stiles blinked and shifted, scratching at the back of his head.

“Yeah...Well...Thanks for saving them then.” Stiles turned away and went to sit on the couch next to Scott. Scott chuckled and patted his shoulder, sympathetically. Derek led Kat around the couch to stand in front of the others.

“Look, she seems to know what she’s talking about. If she tries to kill us, 4 out of the 6 of us are wolves, and we can kill her first, deal?” Derek asked. Kat looked at him, raising an eyebrow in surprise, but smirking in amusement. The pack exchanged glances before settling and looking up at Kat. Kat shifted and smirked, ready to educate the pack.

~


	2. In The Blood

Once Kat filled in the pack on the Hogram, Derek pulled her aside to speak to her in private. Once the door shut, though they knew Derek and Kat would still be able to see inside from the balcony, they descended into conversation.

“Should we even trust her?” Was the first thing out of Malia’s mouth.

“I mean she did save me, Scott and Derek. She’s a hunter. She should have killed us and she didn’t. I think we’re on the same side here.” Liam said.

“And worse come to, like Derek said, we can just run her out of town.” Scott said.

“Actually he said we could kill her.” Malia said, a little bit too happy, her eyes flashing a brief blue.

“Down, girl…” Stiles said, with a smirk. Malia shot him a look and Stiles snickered.

“We can at least give the girl a chance, can’t we? We have a bigger common enemy at this point in time. If she continuously works with us, we can change her thinking. Like with Allison.” Lydia said. The mere mention of Allison’s name brought sadness among Stiles, Scott and Lydia. Malia and Liam came into the pack late in the game, so they didn’t know much about her, other than she was killed by the Nogitsune that had inhabited Stiles.

“You know she’s right. The Argents had a much bigger issue with the Hales and wolves in general. Hello? Did everyone forget Kate?” Stiles said. He stood straight and said, “I say we give her a chance.”

“Why? Because you think she’s cute?” Malia teased. Stiles turned red. Though he and Malia had broken up a while ago, they had settled their differences, coming to realize the way they got over each other was to tease them about new people in their lives.

“Scott thinks she’s attractive too!” Stiles blurted out. Scott sat back, suddenly, looking at him, but with an amused smile on his face.

“Way to throw me under the bus, Stiles!” Scott said, with a small laugh.

“She cornered me…” Stiles said. Malia smirked and Lydia giggled, nudging her gently.

“I’m just saying, she came here alone, she knows a lot about this Hogram creature...Let’s give her a shot. We don’t know what this thing is or what it can do. She, apparently, does.” Stiles said. The group exchanged glances with each other, then muttered their agreements.

~

Outside, Derek leaned against the wall and sighed. Kat smirked and watched him.

“You’re different.” She stated plainly. Derek looked at her and chuckled.

“Is that good or bad? For a hunter, that is.” He said. Kat smirked.

“I haven’t decided yet.” She said, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. Derek smirked and gave a light chuckle. Kat smirked and looked down, her hair falling over her face. Derek looked back at her as she tossed her hair over her shoulder to look out over the view. “So, were you born or bitten?”

Kat turned back to look at him and Derek blinked, not expecting that kind of question from her.

“I...What?” He asked, bringing himself up off his elbows, bracing his hands on the wall. Kat gave a small chuckle and repeated herself.

“Were you born or bitten?” She said, plainly.

“Um...wow. No one has ever asked me that before…No hunter anyway…” He said, standing straight.

“Why? Do you not know or something?” She asked with an amused chuckle. Derek smirked.

“No. But no hunter is ever interested in how a wolf became what they are.” Derek said. Kat’s face became serious and Derek’s smirk faded.

“I am. Every creature has a story. I’m not merciless. If the creature is a threat I kill it. And if it says it’s not, I keep tabs on them so I can come back and deal with it.” She said.

“You’re quite different yourself, Kat.” Derek said, half his smirk returning. Kat’s scrunched her nose, briefly, and she gave a half smile.

“I know. It’s quite becoming for a hunter, isn’t it.” She said, turning away to face out over the town fully. Derek cocked his head, slightly, watching her. Something about her settled in him different. He was very easy to trust her, which for him was a red flag, but his gut told him she was on their side.

“Do you have any wolf friends?” Derek asked, thinking his question would stir in her what had stirred in him at her ‘born or bitten’ question. But Kat simply smirked and gave him a sideways glance.

“I’ll answer your question if you answer mine.” She said, turning her head to face him. “You never told me if you were born or bitten.”

“Born. The Hale family goes back a ways.” He said. Kat nodded and smiled. “Your turn.”

Kat giggled and said, “I have a wide variety of creature friends.”

She looked at him and said, “Does that surprise you?”

Derek chuckled and said, “A bit, to be honest. Hunters don’t make friends with supernatural creatures.”

“Well, in my experience, I’ve found it’s good to have those with gifts on your side.” Kat said. “Once you earn someone’s trust, whether they’re human or not, and you prove that you will protect them...They’ll do the same for you.”

Derek stood, in awe at the words that came from a hunter’s mouth.

“I’m a hunter. But I hunt what is dangerous and I kill what kills, unless it kills justly. I’ve heard the stories that come out of Beacon Hills. It’s one of the reasons why I came here. So I’m sure you and your pack have killed. But I trust, since no one is coming at you with fire and pitchforks…” Derek chuckled as Kat smirked as she continued. “I’m sure you’ve killed justly and you protect your town.”

Derek nodded. “We do. And we protect each other.” He said.

“And that’s why I saved you three. I trusted. Were you to have attacked me once I saved you, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” She said. Derek gave her a warm smile. “Although that Malia, I’m going to keep my eye on her.”

Kat gave Derek a teasing smirk that made Derek laugh. Inside, the laugh echoed so loud, it caused a slight worry from them. They’d never truly heard Derek Hale laugh before. Kat looked inside and saw the group looking back at them. She nodded to them and said, “I think we’re being watched.”

Derek glanced at them and smirked. “We should go in. They have school in the morning so they should get home.”

Derek pushed himself off the wall as Kat went over to him and the door. They went inside and talked a bit more with the rest of the pack before they all headed out for the night. Derek shut the door and turned to Kat as she put herself back together, strapping her holster on and slipping into her jacket. Derek watched her for a moment before speaking.

“Kat. Do you even have a place to stay tonight?” Derek asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. Kat looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know you cared.” Kat said, sarcastically sweet. Derek smirked and said, “I don’t want you catching this sickness. Our resident Hogram killer…”

“First, I’ve never killed a Hogram, second, to my knowledge there’s only one Hogram in existence.” Kat said, interrupting him. Derek’s face fell slightly.

“Well, that makes me feel better.” He said. Kat giggled and went to him.

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” Kat cooed at him, patting his chest. Derek’s smile returned and he said, “Remember that when you need me to save you. Those with gifts, right?”

Kat smiled and nodded. “Right.” She gave him a sweet smile and headed for the door.

“And those with gifts are offering a place to stay tonight.” Derek said, staying in place for a moment then turning to look at her. Kat stopped, her hand on the door. She turned to look at him. “Besides, this late, you won’t find any hotels or motels open. Beacon Hills is a small town. After a certain time, they close for the night.”

“And what if I wanted to sleep in my car instead? Cause that’s where I feel safe?” Kat asked. Derek went to her, almost crowding her against the door.

“You don’t feel safe with a big bad wolf?” He teased. Kat smirked and pushed at him, gently.

“I’m a hunter. Why would I feel safe with a wolf?” She teased back. Derek smirked and stepped away.

“I’ll take the couch.” Derek said, turning. Kat blinked and said, “What? No. I’m not taking your bed.”

“It’s fine.” Derek said, turning to her. Kat shook her head.

“It’s your place, Derek. I’m not kicking you out of your own bed.” She said, slipping off her jacket and holster, going to the couch. Derek chuckled.

“Fine.” He said, moving to his bed. “Let me know if you want the bed.”

Derek turned away from her as he pulled off his shirt. Kat looked away, but couldn’t help stealing glances at him. His muscles rippled as he moved around, almost making Kat drool over him and his tan skin. This wouldn’t have been the first wolf she was attracted to, but she learned long ago not to mess around with a wolf. Kat turned away and kicked off her shoes, moving the pillows around on the couch.

“Here.” She heard Derek call. Kat turned and Derek tossed her a blanket. Kat caught it and smiled as she unfolded it.

“Thanks.” She settled herself on the couch and Derek turned off the lights, settling himself in his bed.

~

As the night went on, Kat began to toss and turn in her sleep. The creaking and shuffling kept Derek teetering on the edge of sleep, until, finally, he couldn’t stand it. He stood and went to the couch, scooping Kat up, gently and carried her to his bed. He set her down and was too tired to move back to the couch, so he tossed the blanket over them both and settled. Kat continued to shift, until she felt the warmth coming from Derek and cuddled closer to him. Derek glanced at her and gave a tired, amused smirk, slipping an arm around her and settling himself. Kat settled herself against him, resting her head on his chest and stilled.

“Thank God.” Derek muttered. He shifted once more and slowly drifted to sleep.

~

The next day, Derek and Kat spent more time researching the Hogram, trying to find out how to kill it and to cure everyone.

“Uh…” Derek started, staring, wide eyed at his screen. Kat looked up from her papers.

“What?” She asked. Derek rubbed his face and Kat stood, going to him and reading over his shoulder.

“ ‘Although supernatural creatures, such as werewolves, vampires, etc, can be affected by the Hogram’s sickness, it may take longer for the symptoms to appear, resulting in quicker deaths.’ “ Derek said. Kat sighed and hung her head, irritated. “So me, Scott and Liam could have been infected and we won’t know until we die, basically.”

“There has to be a way to get tested.” Kat said, looking up. She glanced at Derek before going back to her papers. “It says here that there are certain signs that are in the blood, that indicates the sickness.”

Derek reached over and grabbed the papers, reading them over.

“Do you guys have connections at the hospital? We can’t just have a random doctor do these blood tests.” Kat said. Derek smirked and looked up at her.

“I know who to go to.” Derek said.

~

Derek and Kat waited until after school to go talk to the pack about what he and Kat had found. They split up into groups, Stiles, Lydia and Liam going to the hospital to speak with Melissa and Derek, Kat, Malia and Scott going to Deaton.

Stiles and the others walked in and immediately went to the front desk, asking for Melissa.

“I need to speak with Melissa McCall.” Stiles said. The receptionist looked up and said, “Oh, dear, I’m sorry, Miss McCall is a bit busy right now.”

Liam pushed his way to the front and said, “It’s about Scott. Her son. We need to speak with her.”

“Oh, my. Alright. Let me see if I can track her down okay? Down the hall is the sterile room. If you three aren’t sick, go wait in there.” She said, picking up the phone and dialing. The trio looked between each other and walked down the hall but bypassed the room.

“Nice lie, by the way, Liam.” Stiles said. Liam shrugged.

“It’s kind of true.” He said. Stiles turned down the corners of his mouth before nodding as the three took a seat in the hall.

“What happens if Melissa gets sick?” Lydia asked, concerned. “She’s our only connection to the hospital. And all the doctors could get sick too.”

“Well, Kat said it takes 24-48 hours for the virus to become apparent and contagious…” Stiles said.

“This has been going on for a week, Stiles.” Lydia said, giving him a look. Stiles shifted.

“I know…” He said. Just then, Melissa came around the corner. She spotted the group and went to them.

“Stiles? Lydia. Liam. What’s going on? Is Scott okay?” She asked, worried. The three stood and ushered her to another room. Liam closed the door and kept a look out.

“Scott’s fine. Well, we think.” Lydia said, glancing at Stiles. Melissa sighed and said, “Tell me what’s going on.”

“We think we found what’s causing the sickness.” Stiles said. “It’s called a Hogram. Derek, Scott and Liam went to the abandoned warehouse outside of town and they said they found it. This hunter chick saved them and she knows all about it.”

“Wait...There’s _another_ hunter in town?” Melissa asked. “And she’s working with you?”

“Big picture, Melissa!” Stiles whisper-shouted, glancing behind him. Liam nodded at him, assuring him he could continue. “This Kat girl, she said she found something.”

Stiles dug through his pockets and unfolded the paper, then Lydia took it, handing it to her.

“She said there’s something in the blood that can identify if someone is sick or not. We need you to help us.” Lydia continued with caution as she said, “We think Liam, Scott and Derek might have been infected last night when they went looking for it. Derek found an article that said the Hogram’s sickness still affects supernatural creatures, just at a slower rate. Symptoms show up when the creature is closer to death.”

Melissa sighed as she looked the paper over, then turned, pacing the room briefly. “Okay. What do you need from me?”

“Do you have access to the blood supply?” Lydia asked. “It would be clean blood so…”

“So that’s what we can use to compare to see if you guys have gotten sick.” Melissa finished. Lydia smiled and nodded. Melissa took a breath to compose herself then gave Lydia and Stiles a soft smile. “I’ll see what I can do. But I don’t have the credentials to do blood tests myself. We send them to the lab.”

“The others are at Deaton’s to see if he can help too. We’re going to head over there when we leave.” Liam said, from the door, still keeping a look out.

“Okay. Let me know what they say and I’ll look into the blood tests.” Melissa said. Lydia and Stiles nodded and smiled at her, then turned to leave. Melissa caught Stiles arm and turned him back, saying, “Take care of him, Stiles.”

Stiles watched her for a moment before giving her a tight hug. “Don’t worry. I will.”

“Stiles, come on.” Lydia said, touching his arm before she and Liam left.

~

Over at Deaton’s Animal Clinic, Derek and Kat’s group had more luck. The four walked into the clinic and Scott called out for him.

“Deaton?” Scott called, going to the back room, the other three following.

“Office.” Deaton called from his back office. The group made their way back and found Deaton sitting at his desk, typing up a report on his computer. He looked up and smiled at Scott, but his face fell when he saw the rest walk in. Deaton sighed, heavily and took off his glasses. “What’s happened?”

Scott blinked.  “Haven’t you heard?” He asked. Deaton shook his head, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“No. I just got back to town last night. I was at a vet conference in Tahoe.” Deaton set his glasses down. “What’s happened?”

“May I?” Kat asked, squeezing her way passed Derek.

“Who are you?” Deaton asked.

“My name is Kat Harper. I’m a hunter.” She said. Deaton raised an eyebrow and looked at the others. Kat shook her head and said, “Yes. I’m working with the pack. Yes, I know what they are. Long story, short; There’s a Hogram that’s making the town sick and we need your help.”

Deaton gave a soft chuckle. “Hograms are extinct. They died out in the dark ages when they got sick off the Black Plague.” He said. Kat and Derek blinked.

“They can be killed?” Derek asked.

“Yes. Didn’t you know this?” Deaton asked.

“No. We’ve been looking all day for something that can kill them.” Kat said. She shook her head before Deaton could answer and said, “We’ll get back to that later. We found that there’s a way to test for the Hogram’s sickness in blood.”

“And you need me to read some samples?” Deaton asked, with a small smirk. “Who’s?”

“Mine. And Liam’s and Derek’s. We...Kind of went looking, and we found it last night.” Scott said. Deaton blinked.

“You went looking for the Hogram? Scott, that’s very dangerous.” Deaton said, standing.

“We didn’t know what it was! We were lucky that Kat got us out when she did.” Scott said. Deaton gave a heavy sigh and shook his head, rounding the desk.

“Well, my blood should be clean, but just in case I’ll get some bags from the hospital.” He said.

“Stiles is already there talking to my mom. Maybe instead of running the samples there, she can get you the bags and you can run the samples.” Scott suggested.

“That’s a very good idea. I’ll test my blood for any anomalies.”

“Do you want our blood samples now?” Malia asked. Deaton nodded.

“Yes. Just in case. This is very serious. Only a few people have ever survived the sickness.” Deaton said, leading the group out to his examining table and taking out his needles and vials.

“How did they survive?” Malia asked. Deaton directed Scott to the chair next to him and prepped him as he spoke.

“Well. It’s only a rumor, but there’s no other explanation as to why people can survive a Hogram sickness; Some people are born with a single strand of DNA that gives them immunity to damn near everything, save certain infectious creatures, like a Nogitsune, for example.” Deaton said, taking Scott’s blood sample. Scott looked at Derek and Malia, then back at Deaton. “I’ll take samples from everyone and test for the sickness and for the strand.”

“What do we do, if one of us has it?” Kat asked. Deaton gave a sigh and set the vial down, motioning for Malia to take Scott’s place. Malia obeyed and switched spots with Scott.

“I’m not sure. I’ll have to do some research on how to convert the blood into a cure, but the last I heard, if there are none with the sacred blood, the cure will be in the sickness itself.” Deaton said.

“The infected blood?” Malia asked, as Deaton took her blood.

“No…” Deaton set aside her vial and waved Derek over. “In the Hogram itself.”

Malia blinked and held the bit of gauze to her arm as she moved from her spot, Derek replacing her.

“What do we need from it?” Derek asked.

“I’m not sure. Hograms aren’t exactly physical creatures.” Deaton said, prepping Derek. “I’ll have to look around and probably make some calls, but we would need its essence. Uh, if you can get close enough to cut it, it will bleed. If you can chop off a finger, that can work as well.”

“Are you kidding me? The closest anyone has gotten is Derek. And I shot the damn thing.” Kat said. Deaton looked up at her, just before he took Derek’s blood.

“You _shot_ it?” Deaton asked, shocked. Kat raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“Hograms dissipate when they’re injured. Unless something is severed, it will heal and quickly.” Deaton said. Kat shifted and blinked.

“So...That bullet will still be lodged somewhere…” Kat started.

“With the Hogram’s blood. It won't be much, but I could use it for some tests.” Deaton said, taking Derek’s blood.

“So we have to go back there.” Derek stated. Deaton nodded, setting his vial aside.

“Yes. But if you’re already infected, it won’t do anything to you.” Deaton said. “Alright. Kat. Your turn.”

Kat chewed her lip and hesitated for a moment and went over to him.

“Are you alright?” Deaton asked, with an amused smile. Kat sighed, irritated her hardcore exterior was shattered for the moment.

“I...Am not particularly fond of needles and needles in me.” She said. Deaton chuckled.

“I promise you won’t feel a thing.” Deaton said, prepping her. Kat tensed as she watched him. “My dear, it’s better if you look away?”

Kat sighed and looked away, toward Derek, who remained next to her, amused at seeing a hunter squirm over something so little.

“Kat, you need to relax or this will be very painful.” Deaton said. Malia snickered and looked at Scott, who put a hand over his mouth, suppressing his laughter. Kat sighed.

“I can’t.” She said. Derek snickered and held out his hand.

“Does the big bad hunter need to hold my hand?” He teased. Kat glared at him, but took his hand nonetheless.

“The big bad wolf needs to remember the big bad hunter saved his ass.” Kat shot back. Derek smirked and gave her hand a small squeeze. The warmth from Derek’s large hand washed over her. She didn’t know what it was, but she felt oddly safe with him around. Slowly, Kat relaxed and Deacon took her blood, the pinch of the needle making her cringe. Derek smirked at her. “You’d better wipe that smirk off your face or my pistol will do it for you.”

“All done.” Deaton said, putting a bit of gauze over the puncture wound. Kat stood and moved away, letting go of Derek’s hand. Derek chuckled and gave her shoulders a quick squeeze as they joined Scott and Malia. Deaton gathered the vials and turned to the group. “Send the other three to me immediately. Once I have all the samples, I’ll start working right away.”

Deaton set aside his vials and prepped himself to take his own sample.

“They’re on their way over now.” Scott said. Deaton nodded.

“Good.” He looked up at the group and said, “Wait for them and send them back for me, Scott?”

  
“Sure, Deaton.” Scott said, with a smile. The group went out to the front as Scott dialed Stiles to wait for them.


	3. The Creature

Stiles, Lydia and Liam eventually made their way over to Deaton’s and got their blood drawn. Once they were done, they regrouped at Derek’s only to divide up again, arguing over who went back to the warehouse this time.

“HEY!” Kat shouted, finally fed up with the arguing. The pack stopped and turned to her. Kat sighed and stood from the couch, going to the table. “Look. Derek, Scott and Liam might already be infected. You guys can still be okay. Why would you risk getting sick for sure? We’d lose the entire pack. I’ll go with them. Stiles, you, Lydia and Malia go back to the hospital and talk to Melissa about what happened at Deaton’s and get those blood bags back to him. Can we all just agree on this and get moving? Hograms wipe out entire counties, you guys. This is not what we need right now. We are their only chance of killing this thing and saving everyone.”

Derek crossed his arms, rather proud of how she took control like that. Scott nodded and smiled, also feeling proud, deciding she had finally gained his respect and trust. The same feeling sparked in Stiles and Liam, while Malia was still skeptical and Lydia understood her reasoning. Kat glanced around at everyone, since no one had objected.

“So, we’re good? Good. Let’s get moving.” She said, her face softening and giving the pack a small smile.

Stiles, Lydia and Malia left quickly, while Kat fought with Derek over taking her car.

“Okay, Fangface. Listen…” Kat hissed, ripping open her back hatch and revealing a small arsenal in the trunk. Derek blinked, Scott and Liam also in awe. “You see this? I am loaded up the butt. Why on _Earth_ would we take a car that is less than prepared for an attack? This thing has our scent now, Munster. It could very well attack us on the road, and while I’m okay with taking that risk...More so because I know my baby can take it…”

Kat smirked and pat her car, lovingly.

“I’d feel safer having weapons in the car that can defend us against it.” Kat said. She crossed her arms and looked at the three boys. “So what’s the decision?”

“I’m with her.” Scott said. Derek looked over at them, raising an eyebrow.

“Me too.” Liam said. Kat smirked, triumphantly and closed up her trunk. Derek sighed and said, “Fine. But I’m riding shotgun.”

Both Derek and Kat climbed into the front while Liam and Scott got in the back.

“So...How are we going to do this?” Scott asked, as Kat took off. Kat shifted and sighed.

“I’m not sure. I’m thinking you three go in and lure it out...But something could happen to you…” Kat said. Derek glanced at her and saw her face filled with concern. Derek touched her arm and Kat glanced at him.

“We’ll be fine. I’ll go with you. Scott. You and Liam stay outside and wait.” Derek looked back at the boys and said, “All we need is blood or a severed something. Any fluid from the Hogram will work, but we need plenty.”

~

Kat pulled up to the warehouse and they all filed out, loading themselves up with Kat’s weapons. Kat and Derek took guns, while Scott and Liam were armed with knives. Just before she shut the trunk, Kat grabbed two odd looking knives and turned to Scott and Liam.

“Here. I made them myself. I’ve had a lot of instances where I needed blood. The hilt is a vial that can fill up with blood.” Kat pushed her finger on the tip of the knife and the three wolves watched in awe as the hilt began to turn red with her blood. She removed the vial and swapped for a new one, taking a moment to suck at her puncture wound. “It’s hollow inside and gets triggered when pressure is applied. Stab it good and deep. If you both stab it, we’ll have the blood we need.”

“Just be careful.” Scott said, taking the knives and handing one to Liam. Kat blinked, somewhat surprised about the sincerity in his voice, but it was welcome. The sincerity told her that she was beginning to be accepted and she liked the feeling. She smiled and nodded.

“You too.” She said. Scott smiled and they all took off, Liam and Scott perching themselves for the ambush while Derek and Kat went down the stairs, looking for the bullet, just in case they couldn’t get the blood from the knives. Derek shined the flashlight as Kat dug around for the bullet.

“We shouldn’t stay too long…” Derek whispered to her, looking around as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Dread overcame him, making him shake. He gripped his wrist to steady himself, irritated he had become so scared.

“Well we need to lure it out anyway. We need it’s blood.” Kat whispered back. An eerie voice floated on a soft breeze that blew past them. Kat’s head shot up and she and Derek stared down the long dark corridor, Kat slowly reaching for her gun. Derek slowly bent down to pull her up and tuck her into his side. An evil laughter came from the darkness and Derek said, “We need to leave.”

He turned, only to come face to face with the creature. Derek froze, dropping the flashlight. Kat turned and shouted for Scott and Liam, raising her gun. The Hogram’s face seemed to split in two as one face maintained contact with Derek, almost hypnotizing him, while the other face turned to Kat, snarling and hissing at her, then flicked its wrist, making her gun fly from her hands. Kat watched, in shock, as her gun slid away from her, disappearing into the darkness, then turned back to the Hogram as it flicked its wrist again, sending her flying back against the wall. Kat cried out for Liam and Scott once more, but it was cut short as she hit the wall, hard and fell to the ground, lying unconscious. The second face melted into the first and the Hogram reached up and took Derek by his shoulders, pulling him closer. Its mouth opened and it emitted an awful groaning, black smoke slowly traveling from the Hogram into Derek. Scott and Liam came scrambling down the stairs and slid to a stop when they saw Derek in the clutches of the Hogram. They glanced to the side and saw Kat lying on the floor.

“Go get Kat.” Scott whispered to Liam. Scott took a breath then roared, making the Hogram turn, breaking its hold over Derek. Derek slowly sunk to the floor as Scott jumped at the Hogram, sinking the knife into whatever he could find. The Hogram shrieked, making Scott release the knife and cover his ears. Liam did as well, as he reached Kat, and the shriek brought Derek out of his trance, Derek covering his ears as well. The Hogram dissipated, the knife clattering to the floor and the trio scrambled together, eager to leave as quickly as they could.

“Kat? Kat. Hey.” Derek said, patting her cheek, trying to rouse her.

“Derek, we need to leave.” Liam said. Derek sighed and nodded, gathering Kat in his arms. Scott picked up the knife and went to them.

“Let’s go before that thing comes back.” Scott said, touching Derek’s arm. Liam and Scott hurried up the stairs, while Derek struggled. He finally reached the top and pushed past his dizziness and headed for the car. “Dude, what was that thing doing to you?”

“I don’t know. I don’t remember.” Derek said, placing Kat in the back seat, then climbing in next to her. “Scott drive.”

Derek handed Scott Kat’s keys and he and Liam climbed in, Scott taking off.

“Did you get the blood?” Liam asked. Scott handed Liam the knife and Liam took out the vial from the hilt. The vial was only half filled, but it looked as if it should be enough for Deaton to use.

“Drop us off at my place and meet up with Stiles at Deaton’s. We need to get the blood to him right away.” Derek said. Scott nodded and stepped more on the gas, speeding up.

Scott dropped them off and took off to find Stiles, Lydia and Malia, hoping they had the bags of blood Deaton needed. Derek carried Kat up to the loft and laid her on the bed, worried. The whole ride, she didn’t stir once. She hadn’t hit her head hard enough to crack it and only a small bump formed. Derek debated on whether or not to take her to the hospital or not. He finally resolved to give her a few more minutes before he took her.

~

On the other side of town, Scott finally had gotten a hold of Stiles and told him to meet him and Liam at Deaton’s. Scott parked and the trio filed out of Stiles’ Jeep, Scott and Liam getting out of Kat’s car.

“Where’s Derek and Kat?” Lydia asked, looking between the two boys.

“Kat got hurt. Derek told me to drop him off at the loft. He said the blood was more important.” Scott said, taking the vial from Liam and showing it to the trio. “Did my mom give you the blood bags?”

“She could only give me one. Any more and we’d get caught.” Stiles said, taking the blood bag from Malia. Scott nodded.

“That should be enough.” Scott said, then the group headed in. They went back to Deaton’s office, where he sat, studying the samples. As the group filed into his office, he looked up.

“Do you have it?” He asked, a small smile on his face. Scott and Stiles set the vial and bag on his desk and Deaton sighed. “Good. Very good. Well...Let’s begin.”

Deaton stood, taking the folder of results with him, he grabbed the blood and vial and led the pack to the examination room and went to his set up. He took the vial and slowly opened it, sticking a syringe in and taking out a small amount of blood. He set the syringe down and capped the vial then put the blood on a petri dish. He did the same for the bag of blood and slid both slides under his microscope, examining each sample, closely.

“There’s a definite difference...I’m not sure how well I can locate the exact strand that holds the sickness...But I have found what is immune to it.” Deaton said, turning to the pack. The pack exchanged surprised glances before Deaton spoke again, grabbing his file and spreading the results and pictures out on the table. “These here are the infected blood. Scott. Liam. I’m afraid you are, indeed, sick.”

Liam and Scott exchanged looks, Stiles gripping Scott’s shoulder and Malia and Lydia touching Liam’s.

“Lucky for you, since you are both wolves, the sickness metabolizes and spreads slower, but it kills quicker. But you are not contagious, as of now.” Deaton said. He showed the pack a few more pictures of blood samples.

“These are clean blood. Lydia. Malia. You two are fine.” Deaton said. Lydia and Malia sighed, relieved. “But that doesn’t mean you still can’t catch it. Neither of you have the immune gene.”

“What about Derek?” Stiles asked.

“And Kat and Stiles?” Malia questioned. Deaton sighed heavily.

“Derek’s blood was inconclusive. I can’t tell if he caught it. I’ll need to test him again.” Deaton said. “Kat and Stiles, on the other hand…”

Deaton slid out two final pictures. “There is a clear difference between clean blood and immune blood, as you can see.”

Deaton put the two pictures of Malia and Lydia’s results next to Kat and Stiles’.

“Kat and Stiles _both_ have the immune gene.” Deaton said. A hush fell over the room, everyone in awe.

“I-I have the gene?” Stiles asked, more shocked of all. Deaton nodded.

“Yes. I will need more of yours and Kat’s blood to form a cure for the sickness.” Deaton looked around, suddenly realizing neither Derek nor Kat were present. “Where is Kat?”

“She’s at Derek’s. She got hurt when we went back to the warehouse.” Liam said.

“Hurt how?” Deaton asked.

“We aren’t sure. Derek was in this...Trance or something? The Hogram had him and Kat was on the floor when we got there.” Scott said. Deaton stood straight.

“The Hogram? Had him how?” Deaton asked.

“I dunno? Some black stuff was coming out of its mouth?” Liam said. Deaton went scrambling. He grabbed syringes and vials and other various items and put them in a bag, then went to his office to grab his keys and came back.

“We need to leave. Now. Derek is in trouble.” Deaton said. He raced out to his car, followed by the very confused pack.

~

Kat had woken just before Derek lost his mind and rushed her to the hospital. Derek paced beside the bed, conflicted on what to do. _Should_ he go to the hospital? Or was this something the Hogram had done to her, in which case she might need to go to Deaton? He had no idea what was wrong with her, and he didn’t know how to find out. Thankfully, he finally heard her stir on the bed and he raced over to her.

“Kat? Hey.” Kat blinked her eyes open slowly and whimpered.

“Why am I nauseous?” Kat asked, wrinkling her face.

“Probably cause you got knocked out.” Derek said, helping her sit up slowly. He grabbed a bottle of water that sat on the nightstand and handed it to her. Kat sipped it slowly, and sat back against the wall, closing her eyes for a moment. She blinked them open and looked around.

“Where is everyone?” She asked.

“Deaton’s, hopefully. I told Scott to drop us off here and they left.” Derek said. Kat blinked.

“In my car?” She asked. Derek blinked, confused.

“Yeah?”

“Someone else is driving my car?” Kat asked, her eye twitching slightly.

“Um…” Derek leaned away, half amused that she was so upset about someone driving her car, and half scared at what she might do. Kat closed her eyes and shook her head.

“It’s fine. It’s fine. The blood was more important…” Kat said, more to herself than Derek. She sighed and leaned her head back as Derek watched her, his fear and amusement changing to concern.

“Are you okay? You were out for a while.” Derek asked. Kat looked at him and gave him a soft smile, slightly amused at the big bad wolf’s worry for her. She reached up and slid a hand over his cheek, scratching lightly at his stubble. Derek gave a small smile.

"Why so worried? Don't worry, Wolfie.” Kat teased. Derek chuckled and covered her hand.

“I was worried.” Derek said. Kat blinked, surprised. “I honestly didn’t think you were going to wake up.”

Kat shifted and turned toward him more. “That scared you, did it?” She asked. She’d had flings with wolves before. They were very passionate creatures, in her experience, but they never formed feelings for her as she had for a few of them. Her last encounter left her so spurned, she said she’d never become involved with such a physical creature again, but Derek seemed different. He had been hardened by his family tragedy, oh yes. Kat knew all about the Hale family and the fire. Before she made the trip out to Beacon Hills, she did her research on anything suspicious and looked for big families, that often indicated wolves. Her born or bitten question she posed to Derek when they first met was a test of sorts; to see if he would lie to her out of distrust.

Derek had lost almost all of his family. Kat knew it had hardened him, but she had seen, and also sensed, a softer, more loving side to him, that he now exposed to her. Derek shifted and moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. Kat dropped her hand, as Derek slid his over her cheek and into her hair, and gripped his wrist.

“I was very scared. I don’t know what that thing did to me, but the last thing I remember was you at my side, then the next thing I know, you’re on the floor, unconscious. I didn’t know what it had done to you. And I said I’d be with you to keep you safe from it.” Derek said.

“I’m not your responsibility, Derek. You have no reason to feel guilty over something happening to me.” Kat said, her voice soft. Derek moved his face closer to hers, resting their foreheads together.

“Then why do I?” Before Kat could respond, mouth open to speak, Derek descended on her, his lips meeting hers. Instantly, Kat gave in to the kiss, sliding her arms around his neck, her hands in his hair. Derek wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, bringing her to the other side of the bed and laying her down, hovering over her. Derek slid a hand under her shirt as the kiss deepened, Kat tugging on his collar, pulling his shirt up. Derek broke the kiss, if only for the second to pull his shirt off, then he was back on her, his lips sliding over her skin. Kat gave a soft, breathy laugh and tilted her head back as Derek worked his way down her neck.

~

They lay in Derek’s bed, in each other’s arms. Their discarded clothes littered the loft as Derek slid his fingers over Kat’s arms, making her shiver. Kat rest her head on his chest, dragging her nails over each ab and drawing random patterns. Derek shifted and looked down at her, smiling. He’d never felt this way about anyone, let alone a hunter.  He could sense she had been hardened by something in her past, as he was, though her more sensitive side shone through more often and more clear than his did. She was a hunter with friends that were creatures. How many friends there were, was something he didn’t know, but the fact remained, she still had those friends. Which is more than he could say for other hunters he had met.

Chris Argent was necessarily his friend, than he was more an ally. Well, he wasn’t _Derek’s_ friend, he was the pack’s. Allison was more an ally, like her father, than a friend, and Kate was...Well, Kate. The Argents were the only family of hunters that had been so personally involved with the pack to the extent of the honor of friend and ally. But that being said, the pack was probably their only group of friends.

Kat had many. Spread out, Derek imagined, who didn’t quite know of each other, as he didn’t know of them, and that says something about a hunter. She was different. She was damn good at her job, and the recent days of dealing with the Hogram showed that, but she also cared. Just as she said when they first met, once she earns your trust, she will protect you. Her clear worry for the pack and eagerness to kill the Hogram told them she kept her word.

Kat looked up at Derek and they both smiled and gave a small laugh. Derek cupped her cheek and kissed her, deep and slow, sliding his thumb across her cheek. Outside, they heard the elevator and then voices that Derek recognized as the pack and Deaton. The pair went scrambling. Derek pulled on his jeans  and scrambled to shove his other clothes elsewhere, while Kat dug through her bag, pulling on a pair of jeans and a dark green, tight fitting T-shirt and tugging her long curls back into a bun. There was a knock at the door and Kat looked at Derek, who gave her the okay to go open it, as he still rushed around tidying up. As Kat reached the door, Derek grabbed a shirt. Kat slid the door open and the pack walked in accompanied by Deaton.

“You’ve got something?” Derek asked, pulling on his shirt. Liam smiled at Kat, happy to see her awake and moving.

“You okay?” Scott asked, coming alongside Liam. Kat smiled and nodded.

“I’m fine. Derek told me what happened. Thank you.” She said, giving them a quick hug. They hugged her back, then they all gathered around the table, where Deaton set up. He pulled out his syringes and Kat and Derek exchanged glances.

“Please tell me that’s for him?” Kat asked, eyeing the needle. Derek smirked, remembering her freak out when Deaton drew her blood. Deaton looked at her and smiled.

“Don’t worry. It is.” Deaton said. Kat smirked as Derek’s faded.

“Come again?” Derek asked. Deaton turned to him and said, “Your blood sample was inconclusive. And Scott and Liam told me the Hogram had you. I need to test your blood again, and now. So, if you please.”

Derek sighed and pulled up a chair in front of Deaton, resting his arm on the table. Kat giggled and smirked. Deaton took a quick blood sample and pulled out his microscope.

“You hauled that thing over here for a blood sample? You know there’s this thing called a phone? I could have come to you.” Derek said.

“You could have. But I don’t need my office being infected.” Deaton said. Derek blinked.

“What? Infected? I thought it didn’t spread quickly through wolves?” Kat asked, looking from Derek to Deaton.

“It doesn’t.” Deaton looked at them both. “Unless it’s directly injected or ingested.”

“What?!” Derek and Kat shouted. Deaton examined Derek’s sample as he spoke.

“Scott and Liam told me a black substance came from the Hogram?” Deaton said. “Hograms spread their sickness through two means. Touch and direct contact. Meaning the Hogram will place something somewhere of some worth to someone who will pick it up. The touch contact. Or in extreme cases when the sickness isn’t spreading or working fast enough and if the Hogram is  hungry enough, it will track down its prey, most often the one who would have the most soul to give it, and directly transmit the sickness, so it works quicker and the Hogram can come out of its hiding spot and consume it.”

Derek went pale, as did Kat, Scott and Liam. “Great. Thanks, Deaton. That makes me feel a lot better about this thing.” Derek said.

Deaton looked up from the microscope and sighed, heavily. Scott blinked and said, “What is it?”

“Derek is infected. He’s not just sick. He’s fully infected.” Deaton said. Derek, slipped from his chair, catching himself, and stared at Deaton in shock. Kat slid a hand over his arm, helping him stand straight. “The black smoke Liam said he saw was the sickness itself. Hograms can hypnotize their prey and ingest the sickness. Often, they keep them close so they can monitor them until they die. Fresh bodies are what fuels them the most. If this thing is living on the outskirts of town? By the time it feels the death and gets to the body, the soul has almost completely gone. That’s why Hograms wipe out entire towns. It’s also imperative that you do not come into contact with anyone else. Lydia and Malia are clean, but if they remain around you for too long, they won’t be. Scott and Liam are sick as well, being around you will only further the sickness to infection.”

Derek looked at Kat, instant guilt and concern overtaking his features, but Kat was unphased by this mention and pressed forward.

“How do we cure him then?” Kat asked, as the pack, aside from herself and Stiles took a rather large step back from him. “You said there’s a gene that is immune?”

“Yes! Yes. I’d forgotten.” Deaton said, digging out his folder and showing Kat her results. “You have the immune gene. As does Stiles.”

Kat looked up at Stiles, who gave her a small smile. Derek looked at Kat and smiled. He looked at Deaton and said, “So what needs to be done then? Can you find a cure through their blood?”

“Possibly. There are many factors that go into this. It could mean a combination of the immune blood, the Hogram blood and clean blood, a combination of the Hogram and immune blood...There are many factors I must work out.” Deaton said.

“So do them! We’re wasting time just sitting here talking about it!” Derek shouted, his eyes turning gold and making a step toward Deaton. Kat gripped his arm and pulled him back, Scott with a firm hand on Derek’s shoulder. Deaton was unphased and simply said, “That’s another reason I’m here. I need Kat’s blood as well as Stiles’. Two separate strains of the immune blood may prove useful.”

Kat’s stomach churned at the thought of being stuck with more needles, but shook the feeling off and said, “But it’s the same strain? How will it be useful?”

“Stiles was infected with the Nogitsune and survived. While the strain of DNA is immune to near everything, certain things it is not. The Nogitsune being one of them. Since Stiles has survived, that infection could still be in his blood, making it stronger. Now I don’t know your history, my dear, but as a hunter, I’m sure you’ve come into contact with many things. This will also make your blood stronger. All these factors can create a perfect cure. But I won’t know until I test it.” Deaton said. Kat bit her lip and shifted.

“So you need our blood now then.” She stated more than questioned. Deaton nodded and motioned to the chair that Derek had vacated. Kat closed her eyes and sighed, taking her seat. Derek stood next to her, lacing his fingers with hers. Kat squeezed his hand as Deaton prepped her and sunk the needle in. Deaton took three vials of blood before he let her go.

“I think you have enough!” Kat said, starting to become nauseous, from both the blood loss and seeing the needle sticking out from her arm. Deaton smiled, lightly and said, “I need enough to test. If I find a cure, I’ll need more so we can give it to the hospital to cure the rest of the town.”

Kat sighed and took the gauze Deaton gave her, pressing it to her arm. Stiles took her seat and Deaton proceeded to take three vials from him as well.

“I suggest you three stay here. The others need to leave before they become too sick.” Deaton said. He took a vial of Stiles’ blood and withdrew some into the syringe. “Derek, I’m going to test a theory to help prolong the spreading.”

Derek stepped forward and Deaton stuck the needle in and pumped the blood into him.

"Stiles. Kat. I need you two to keep an eye on him tonight. If anything happens, good or bad, call me.” Deaton said, packing his things up. “Everyone else needs to stay away from you as much as they can until I figure out this cure.”

The pack murmured their agreements and left with Deaton, leaving Stiles, Kat and Derek alone. Derek sighed and rubbed his face. Kat slid a comforting hand over his arm, briefly, giving him a soft smile. Derek covered her hand for a moment, a light smile appearing for a second on his face, then he turned to Stiles.

“So...Looks like you’re more than just human.” Derek said, his voice almost on the edge of teasing. Stiles gave a small smile.

“I guess so.” Stiles shifted and said, “Looks like I’m gonna save your life too.”

Stiles gave him a teasing smirk and Derek gave him a look that wiped the smirk off his face.

“Or not. I mean…” Stiles turned and went to the couch, sitting down. Kat giggled.

“That was mean.” Kat said, softly. Derek looked up at her and smirked. “We _are_ saving your life you know.”

  
“More you than him.” Derek said, slipping an arm around her waist. Kat smirked and took his hand and led him around to talk with Stiles.


End file.
